


Wierność

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, elfia miłość, powrót z Mandosu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Finrod i Amarie





	Wierność

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji Fikaton na Mirriel.

**Wierność**

 

Był pierwszym spośród Wygnanych, który miał powrócić z Sal Mandosa i tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Powiedziano mu tylko, że ktoś wyjdzie mu naprzeciw i pomoże na nowo odnaleźć się w życiu.

Czekała na niego u bram do przedziwnej krainy snów i marzeń, jaką były ogrody Loriena. Nim zdecydował się dołączyć do niej, przez długi czas stał, skryty przed jej wzrokiem, i obserwował, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest żyć. Patrzył, przytłoczony dawno nie odczuwanymi emocjami, wsłuchany w rytm własnego serca.

Dostrzegł, że żadne z nich nie było takie jak wtedy, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni – w ciemności i trwodze, gdy ich ścieżki miały się rozejść na długie stulecia. Wprawdzie jego hroa i fea zostały uleczone z doznanych krzywd, lecz wspomnienia pozostały, a podróż przez Helcaraxe i życie w Śródziemiu zmieniły go nieodwracalnie. Ona zaś, choć żyła bezpiecznie w Valinorze, musiała stawić czoła samotności i krytyce, na jaką narażała ją wierność, choć przecież nie byli sobie zaślubieni.

Gdy go spostrzegła, wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, a jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, który niegdyś pomógł mu wytrwać w niewoli i rzucić wyzwanie słudze Morgotha.

\- Wiedziałam, że wrócisz.

Finrod Felagund odwzajemnił uśmiech i przekroczył bramę. Dla niej było warto.


End file.
